thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Vike
Vike is an enforcer and member of the Hunting Party, appearing in The Darkness comics series. Biography Employed by Jackie After a man repossesses Vike's bike in ninety-nine, every few years he would visit various martial art schools owned by that particular man and cause some damage. During one of these visits, he meets with Jackie Estacado and Leonard Kim. The two are impressed with Vike's skills and asks why did he beat up those people in the dojo. After Vike explains his reasons, Jackie decides to hire him. Later Vike meets with the rest of team including Dev Ravada, Kash O'Neal and Regis Tyne. After explaining that for the next year they will be hunting ancient statues belonging to the Sovereign, his Darkness powers and that they can't enter New York, they head out. Fort Knox Vike together with Kash O'Neal accompanied Jackie in London's National Museum, where they destroy one of the Sovereign statues. Then together with Regis Tyne, he travelled to Osijel, Croatia to destroy another statue belonging to the Sovereign. After they find the statue, Tyne deduces that Sovereign must commission new sculptures continuously to take advantage of his body swapping power. Vike then proceeds to destroy the statue with a rocket launcher, that he traded in a junior high for a pack of cigarettes. They then travel to Saltillo in Mexico were they track down another statue and meet up with the rest of the team. Tyne declares that they have managed to destroy sixty percent of the Sovereign statues in the world. He reveals that the next statue, which was retrieve by American army from late Saddam Hussein is being kept by the USA government in Fort Knox. The team asks if Dev can get them into the Fort Knox to which he reassures them that he can. The team pretends to be a civilian pyrotechnics specialist and plant explosives around the base. As the team waits outside in the van, Jackie goes to destroy the statue. When he opens the container, Sovereign statues begins to glow. Unable to destroy the statue without making noise, Jackie decides to bring it to the van. He's noticed by the military who open fire on him. Jackie ignores them and brings the statue to the van. As the team escapes, they detonate explosives in the base. This causes Jackie to fall out the van. The team decide to leave him behind, knowing that he can take care of himself. Kash then proceeds to camouflage their van into a delivery truck in order to escape police. As they decide what to do with missing Jackie, The Sovereign contacts them through the statue. The team want to destroy the statue, but Dev first wants to hear his proposition. Sovereign wants the team to walk away and let this be settled between Estacado and him. In return the Sovereign will double their payment. Kim isn't convinced, having heard how he manipulates and double crosses others for his own agenda. Kim and Vike then attack the Sovereign, but are quickly knocked out. Leonard then reveals to have attached a C-4 to the Sovereign's back. He quickly tells Kash to stop the van, forcing Sovereign to fly through the front windshield. Kim then activates the explosives and destroys the statue. The Last Statue Weeks later, Jackie and his team travel to Egypt to find the last Sovereign's statues. Kim, Vike and Kash take out the small militia defending the Sovereign's temple. Then they are attacked by an army of The Sovereign stone statues. The team is overwhelmed, but Jackie quickly destroys the army by using his Darkness powers. As the team inhale dust from the destroyed statues they lose conciousness and get trapped in a illusion, where Vike is recognized as a worthy opponent by the Sovereign and then proceeds to fight him one on one. When Vike and O'Neal regain their conscious, they find Kim dead, laying in Jackie's arms. Tyne urges them to stay back for their own safety. After they attend Kim's funeral, Vike tells O'Neal that he will use half of his money to move his mother into a cabin on a lake and then head West to find a girl that will help him to burn through the rest of the money. Meanwhile, O'Neal will go somewhere two million will last her the rest of her life and do her best to never see any of them again. He then gets on his bike and drives away as O'Neal waves him farewell. Personality Vike is a big brute, who doesn't like nothing like a good battle that tests his strength. He has short temper is and settles conflicts with his fists. Vike also has a softer side, as he planned to spend half of his money on moving his mother to a better house. He also develops a friendship with O'Neal. Abilities * Peak Human Strength: Vike is incredibly strong for an ordinary human being. During his fight in the dojo, he was able not only to quickly knock out the fighters attacking him with a single punch and a kick, but also to lift them up from the ground with his each separate hand. * Peak Human Durability: Vike is exceptionally durable by human standards. He's able to take multiple punches even from the Sovereign himself being only a little fazed. Vike was also able to smack his head against an opposing fighter in order to knock him down. * Expert Combatant: Combined with his immense strength, Vike is a formidable fighter. During the fight in the dojo, he manages to fight three opponents all at once and defeat them in a few seconds. Gallery Teamm3.jpg|Vike pissing on the dojo's floor. Teamm4.jpg|Vike fighting. Teamm5.jpg|Ditto Knox10.jpg|Vike with O'Neal. Knox17.jpg|Vike with Tyne. Knox18.jpg|Vike shooting a rocket. Knox24.jpg|Vike bringing the Sovereign's statue head. Knox20.jpg|Vike with the rest of the team. Knox33.jpg|Vike getting punched by the Sovereign. Finalsovereign5.jpg|Vike with the pneumatic hammers. Finalsovereign7.jpg|Vike fighting the Sovereign's statues. Finalsovereign9.jpg|Vike in the Sovereign's illusion. Outerd25.jpg|Vike at Kim's funeral. Outerd29.jpg|Vike riding away. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Human